


Slumming

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Collateral Damage to Furniture, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room might last have been aired during the reign of Enzephir, and the straw mattress was flattened from the press of many backs, but at least by lamplight it seemed to be free of vermin. Laurine's fine ballgown looked as out-of-place in these seedy surroundings as it did on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumming

The room might last have been aired during the reign of Enzephir, and the straw mattress was flattened from the press of many backs, but at least by lamplight it seemed to be free of vermin. Laurine's fine ballgown looked as out-of-place in these seedy surroundings as it did on her. "Was this what you had in mind?" Dominik asked, holding the door open for her.

"It's perfect," she said, and strode across the room to open the shutters and let in the (somewhat) fresh night air. Dom threw the bolt and joined her, admiring the view out over the alley even as he pressed her against the sill. She planted a hand on each side of the window frame and bent her head down, allowing him to kiss the back of her neck.

"I don't know," said Dominik between kisses, "that bed looks kind of sketchy." He gathered a handful of her layered skirts into his fist, drawing them up just a little. "Maybe we should just do it here instead."

She laughed softly. "Someone might see us."

"See what? A young girl looking out the window, innocently enjoying the breeze?" He wrapped his other arm around her slender waist, pulling her closer with a rustle of crinolines.

Laurine jabbed him with one pointed elbow. "I hope I wouldn't be able to fool anyone. Besides," she added, "I want out of this ridiculous dress before we do anything."

Dominik did his best to follow her instructions in dismantling the ornate gown. It could practically stand up on its own, he discovered when Laurine finally clambered out from its constraints. Her long chestnut hair was already half-down from its complex knot, and she freed the rest with a few shakes of her head. In the dim light, the slim, strong lines of her body were beautiful, even if her face was plain. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, eager to please rather than nervous.

"Help me with mine," he suggested, and she obliged enthusiastically. When her hand slid into his unfastened trousers and curled around his cock, they both gasped as though they'd been shocked. "Don't stop," Dom pleaded, struggling with his cufflinks and letting Laurine push his pants down around his ankles so that he could step out of them. They tumbled together to the bed, which creaked alarmingly but didn't give way.

She was already wet for him, but Dom nevertheless took a few minutes to tease and stroke her, lying side by side on the thin, musty mattress. He had no reason to doubt her claim that she was a maiden, and no wish to hurt her. Besides, the way her eyes and mouth would widen when he touched her just right was fascinating. When she seemed as though she was growing impatient, though, he rolled over until he lay between her parted thighs.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her a final time, knowing that beyond this point it would be difficult to stop, the damage to her reputation, and perhaps their friendship, irreversible.

In answer, Laurine pulled him to her with her strong legs, drawing him down and into her with a gasp that startled them both. They lay together, each hardly daring to move. "That... wasn't so bad," she said after a moment, and smiled, encouraging him with a gentle shift of her hips that soon grew less gentle, more urgent. "You can... umh, harder," she murmured against his ear, "it's nice."

Dominik obliged her as best as he could, thrusting more energetically, until she clung to the bedposts to brace herself. In fact, apart from enjoying the sight of her strong hands clenched, white-knuckled, about the posts, all thoughts of the rickety bed had fled from his mind, until the moment when something snapped beneath them and slammed them down to the floor, causing their foreheads to connect sharply. "Fuck!" they cried in unison, and then, still together, "Are you all right?"

Laurine, already breathless, started laughing. "Oh, gods," she said between gasps, "we're going to have to pay for that, aren't we."

"Their fault for supplying shoddy furniture," he suggested, rubbing his forehead. "Do you want to, uh, keep going, or...?"

He was afraid the mood would be ruined for her, but she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Except there's something sharp stabbing me in the back," she added, shifting uncomfortably. "So how could we...?"

They both glanced around the room. The total sum of its contents were the broken bed, a single chair that didn't look much sturdier, and a chest with a lock that had long ago been smashed. Dom eyed, then quickly dismissed, the threadbare carpet. "I could lift you…"

Laurine snorted with laughter. "No you couldn't. Not for long, anyway. I'm heavier than I look."

"I bet I could," he insisted. "But the down-side would be that I couldn't use my hands for anything else... fun." He stroked the soft curve of her breast, making her shiver. "Stand up," he told her, doing so himself.

"All right," she said gamely, and rolled to her feet in a smooth motion. He steered her toward the open window, but when she saw what he had in mind, she balked. "Dom, what if someone sees me?"

"Then they'd be jealous of how lucky I am," he said. "Besides, it's dark." Laurine laughed, then, and let him bend her over, resting her hands against the sill so that he could enter her from behind. She pushed back against him eagerly, meeting each thrust with one of her own, and the sounds of her enjoyment spilled out into the alley, letting anyone who might have been below know just what was going on in the small attic room.

A dozen or so hard strokes later, and Dom's knees began to waver as though they might give way. Laurine gasped, falling forward onto her elbows, and he thought he felt her shiver around him, but he barely noticed in his present state. "Is that it...?" was all she had time to ask before he was coming, hands tight on her hips to pull her as close to him as possible for those few heartbeats.

She let him lean against her back when he'd finished, half holding him up. He kissed her between the shoulder blades, the only place he could reach without moving, tasting the salt of her sweat there. The moment passed, however, when a window opened across the alley and a boot was thrown out in their direction, along with a stream of curses for having interrupted someone's sleep. Laughing and breathless, they drew back and quickly shut the window, then flopped onto the broken bed again to recover.

Finally, they began the tiresome process of reassembling Laurine's dress so that they could leave. Dom slipped the porter an extra coin, but didn't mention the bed.


End file.
